


The Benefits of Friends

by maryu0723



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryu0723/pseuds/maryu0723
Summary: Loosely based on that one scene in Henry Gamble's Birthday Party (you know the one). Enjoy!
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Benefits of Friends

Steve has been (Y/N)’s best friend for as long as she could remember. They had grown up in the same cul-de-sac, gone to the same schools, and told each other everything. Well, nearly everything. What had gone unspoken between them started as an innocent crush but had grown into an intense electric charge that neither acknowledged for fear of spoiling their friendship. Which is why, when Steve decided to stay over at (Y/N)’s after a sudden rain storm, things became tricky.

It started innocently enough — after deciding on a movie night and feasting on popcorn, (Y/N) asked Steve where he’d like to sleep. She offered him the couch and he accepted, so she brought out a pillow and some sheets, placing them on the couch before locking eyes with him. They stared at each other for a few moments, unspoken feelings simmering between them.

(Y/N) broke the gaze first, “Goodnight, Steve”, she said with a small smile before walking up the stairs.

“Goodnight, (Y/N)”, he called after her, resigned to spend the night alone on the couch.

A few hours passed and both Steve and (Y/N) were still wide awake, listening to the storm and feeling no less aroused than before. Just as (Y/N) had convinced herself to go back down the stairs, if only for a glass of water, Steve knocked on her door.

“Hey (Y/N), you still awake in there?”, he asked. He heard a quiet, “Yes”, and opened the door hesitantly, taking in the sight of (Y/N)’s reclining form.

She smiled sleepily at him, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No”, he replied, clutching the pillow she’d given him, “Would it be okay if I slept in here instead?”

“Of course, Steve”, (Y/N) said, lifting the sheets on the other side of the bed so he could climb in. Once Steve was settled, (Y/N) noticed how tense he was and reached for his hand, accidentally brushing his hard-on with her hand. Steve inhaled sharply and (Y/N) instantly withdrew, both of them frozen with embarrassment.

“Steve…”, (Y/N) began slowly before being interrupted by him: “I’m sorry (Y/N), I was trying to hide it because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or anything”.

Even in the dark, (Y/N) could see how hard he was blushing and silently giggled to herself before replying, “It’s okay Steve, I’ve been feeling like that all night, too”. She paused for a moment, gathering her courage, and then said, “I think if we’re going to get any sleep tonight, we’ll have to deal with this.”

Steve thought briefly, weighing his options before finally saying, “Maybe if we only got off next to each other, we could still be friends in the morning”.

(Y/N) let out a long, low breath, thinking about his proposal before shifting onto her back and asking, “Should we talk?”

“I think it might help”, Steve responded thoughtfully, “I could tell you how I get girls into bed or something like that”. He groaned at the thought, his hand reaching down to brush over his achingly hard cock.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, “Isn’t that kind of immature Harrington?”, she asked playfully.

“If you want I can just go back downstairs and deal with this by myself, but I think you’re just as turned on as I am right now”, Steve replied smugly, “So do you want me to tell you or not?”

(Y/N) nodded slightly, her hand drifting down to the growing damp spot on her panties as Steve chuckled and spoke, “Well I normally start by laying her down and running my hands down her body while I kiss her neck”.

(Y/N) moaned at the thought and slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties, fingers circling her clit. Steve noticed and reached into his underwear to wrap a hand around himself. “Then I’ll run my hands back up her body, stopping at her tits so I can trace her nipple with my thumb”, he continued and watched mesmerized as (Y/N) groped her breast and thumbed her nipple, mimicking his words. She let out a small moan at the action and Steve felt himself go impossibly harder at the sound before hoarsely saying, “I think I’d take her clothes off then and mine so I can see how wet I’ve made her”. (Y/N) paused for a moment, then took off her pajamas and panties, leaving her naked beneath the sheets.

When (Y/N) realized Steve wasn’t continuing, she turned her head and met his lust-filled eyes, saying, “Please don’t stop Stevie”, with a pout on her lips and a whine in her voice, her fingers making sloppy, wet noises as they fucked into her.

Steve blinked and smirked, “Eager are we, (Y/N)?”, his hand moving slightly faster around his dripping cock. (Y/N) moaned in response and Steve shifted his hips up slightly to meet his hand before saying, “I’d finger her just like your fingering yourself (Y/N) and when she was wet enough, I’d slide into her hard and fast.”

“Are you close Steve?”, (Y/N) asked breathlessly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly, making her lips glossy with spit.

“Yeah”, Steve replied, his hand moving faster, spreading precum dripping from the head all over his shaft, “I’d fuck her so hard, make her clench around me as she came over and over.” At those words, (Y/N) let out a gasp, palming her left breast with her hand as her back arched, “Ohhh! Steve! I’m cumming! Fuck!” Steve’s eyes widened and he let out a strangled moan as he came thick ropes all over himself and the bed sheets. As they both returned to the reality of the dark room and how close they were to each other in the bed, (Y/N) turned her head to face Steve and with a small smile asked, “Were you thinking of me when you were telling me those things Stevie?”

Steve smirked slightly before admitting, “Yeah, I was (Y/N). I just couldn’t help it.”

“Well”, (Y/N) replied, “after we get some sleep, do you wanna make that a reality?” Steve nodded and smiled sleepily before inching closer to (Y/N) who was beginning to drift off, “Goodnight Steve.”

“Goodnight (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @underwood0723


End file.
